iMeet the Cullens
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Spencer and friends go to Forks, Washington to meet Spencer's buddies. Mostly in everyone's Point Of View.
1. A Visit to The Swans

(Bella's POV)

Ever since I found that Edward and his family were vampires, I felt guilt.

Was I missing something?

I have everything I wanted.

Oh, well. Spending the day with Edward will take my mind off it.

Edward Cullen plus tree climbing equals to a perfect day.

Charlie already left. I'm still at home, waiting for a shiny Volvo to come.

Why did I wake up so early? It's 4:45 in the morning.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Ah, another beautiful day in Seattle. The warm sun rising, the blue skies showing. But it is odd.

Too odd...

Oh well, I have to enjoy the day before it fades away.

Got to meet Carly today.

Oh, that rhymes.

Getting properly dressed before I go there.

I knocked on Carly's door.

Carly greeted me, "Hi, Freddie. Your here very early."

"Hi," I greeted back. "What's all that stuff doing over there?"

Carly shrugged. "We're going to meet Spencer's friends; Spencer didn't tell me who they where."

"Okay then, so what do you want to borrow from me?"

She always borrows my things, but I don't mind.

She responded, "I'm not borrowing anything today. We are going to meet Spencer's buddies in Forks, in the northwest side of the state."

I imagined where the house was. I can't picture it.

That's unusual. Though, I had one question.

"Are we going right now?"

Carly smiled. "Of course we are! You have to pack up really quickly if you want to come!"

I nodded and hurried into my room, packed up some of my clothes, my Pear Phone, and a few other things.

I also got my camcorder.

I came back to Carly with my stuff and a question, "Is Sam coming?"

"Yes, she's already in the car. We're just waiting for Spencer, when you showed up."

"Okay Carly, I prepared for the trip!" Spencer came out on his room.

He continued speaking, "So Freddie, you decided to join us."

I answered with a simple yes.

Spencer had no patience. "Well, what are we waiting for? It's five o' clock in the morning, and I'm hungry. It's a three-hour drive!"

During the road-trip, Carly fell asleep. I think she is in her sub-conscious state.

Sam was on the left, Carly was in the middle seat,and I was on the right.

She slowly moved her arms around me and leaned a little closer.

Is she hugging me?

I think she is...

How relaxing...

Ah, now this is what I call a perfect day.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Oh, the phone's ringing.

It's Charlie.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi Dad, why did you call?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you that my friend from Seattle is coming. I'm coming back home, okay?"

"Okay." I said before hanging up.

Another day ruined by 'Chief Charlie'.

It's only 5:30 A.M.

I hear a car parking. I looked to make sure. It's just a Cullen.

I need to sleep...

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

We've been traveling for hours now..

I have to ask a question.

"Um..Spencer? Are we close to Forks yet?"

"Almost, we're a few miles away. Just wait a little longer."

"Alright."

I can wait...

I am relaxed as long as Carly is near me.

Then, Carly murmured something...

I can't understand what she was saying.

Though I understand Sam very clearly, "Fredwardo...your...such...a...dork..."

Even if Sam is in her sub-conscious stage, she still calls me names!

Carly murmured again, but this time I heard it loud and clear.

"Sam...I...like...Freddie...very...much...I...just...don't...know...how...to...admit...it..."

"You just did." I answered quietly, trying to not wake her up.

"Oh...okay..."

I was worried, "You like me?"

She nodded, "Yes...I...do...asleep...or...awake..."

Now, my life is complete.

Spencer stopped the car. "We're here."

I didn't even realize that the car was moving.

That's a good thing...right?

"Carly, wake up. We're here."

She woke up. "Huh? Oh! Sorry for sleeping on top of you."

I chuckled. "It's okay."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Ow, my head. I think I fell.

It's 8:00 already?

I fell asleep.

Oh right, I'm properly dressed.

I looked out of my window.

On one side of my window, it was Edward. On the other side, there were strangers.

Charlie opened my door. I asked, "Who are they?"

I pointed. He chuckled. "That's just my friend, Spencer. And the teenagers are his friends."

"Oh, they look nice enough to talk to me."

"Well then," Charlie said. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Charlie and I went down and opened our door.

The three teenagers greeted me.

The brunette girl greeted me first. "Hi, I'm Carly, Spencer's younger sister."

She shook my hand.

The blond girl greeted me next. "And I'm Sam, friend of Carly."

The boy next to Carly also greeted me nicely like Carly.

"Freddie Benson, Carly's neighbor."

"Hi, everyone. I'm Bella. Charlie's daughter."

Carly said, "Who's that?" She pointed to Edward and his Volvo.

"Oh, that's Edward; my special friend. And that's his car."

Sam was looking at Edward. "Why is he special?"

Freddie was his name? Well, Freddie interrupted Sam's question.

"Can we go inside? Spencer is starving to death."

"Sure. Let me say something to Edward first. You guys go in without me."

They obeyed me. I moved toward to the smiling vampire.

Edward laughed. "What took you so long?"

"Had to meet Charlie's group of friends."

"Ah... Can I meet them too?"

"Yes, now come inside with us."

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Bella is so nice, yet shy. Just like Carly.

Bella enters with her 'special friend', Edward.

The warmth from the house is comforting.

"Hello there, who may you be?" Edward asked.

"I'm Freddie, a technology lover." I answered.

"Ah." He replied. "Just like Eric."

"Who's Eric? Another friend of Bella's?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's nice. You'll meet him either today or tomorrow."

Bella distracted our conversation, "Um...Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded and followed Bella up the stairs.


	2. The Unexpected Visit

(Bella's POV)

Edward and I were going into my room.

"What's the problem?" Edward was worried.

"James will try to track me down," I admitted.

"It is possible that he can attack at lunch or anytime earlier than that," Edward said.

"Yes. I know, but also, do those people down there...Can I trust them?" I asked.

"They look like great people to hang-out with. You should trust them. Anyways, we should go back down," He explained.

We went back down the stairs.

"We're late for school. Want to come?" I lamely excused.

"Oh right, " I added, "What's your name?"

I pointed to the tall person with unusually long hair for a male.

He introduced himself. "Oh sorry, I'm Spencer. Carly's older brother. I'm also a sculptor."

"Hi Spencer. I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He nicely shook my hand and smiled.

"We don't have all day." Edward said.

He went outside, unlocked his car, and got in.

The trio and I went inside also.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Whoa, we're going unusually fast.

At least I have my seatbelt on.

I wanted to ask a question, but Carly asked my question first. "How fast are we going?"

Edward laughed a little bit and answered, "About a hundred miles per hour."

All three of us where shocked and muttered out, "One...hundred...miles?"

Bella sighed and said, "Don't worry, we won't crash."

"We're here. You guys follow Bella around, I'll stay here," Edward stated.

We didn't say a word and started to follow her to a guy that had long hair, but he looked normal, something you don't see in Ridgeway.

"Hi Eric, Tyler, Mike." Bella greeted.

The long haired person turned around and saw us.

"Oh, Bella, your here. Hey, are you guys new here or something?" He pointed at Carly, Sam, and I.

"They're not new here. They're just visiting my dad for the week."

He understood and said, " Ah, okay. Also, Edward told me that a person named Freddie likes computers. And that would be you."

He pointed at me again. When I heard that sentence, I acted like an idiot.

"Yes, I'm Freddie. That's Sam, and that's Carly."

"Come with me. I'll show you the school and all of the other interesting stuff."

* * *

(Back to Bella's POV)

_After Trigonometry..._

"Anyways, it's almost lunch. You guys just wait in the cafeteria."

They sat on a table, Freddie was taking out a computer and a camcorder, while Carly and Sam were waiting for Freddie to finish.

What are they doing? Nevermind that, I'm almost late!

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Time for iCarly...

Another special webisode...

"5...4...3...2..."

Carly and Sam started the web show, like usual.

"I'm Carly! And I'm Sam!"

After the show, there was one hour left until twelve o' clock.

What was that?

All three of us looked around...Nothing.

Ah! Another loud crash!

A broken window? What's happening?

Clouds are blocking the sun...

The room is dim...There are no lights on...

Oh, a person...

Now, two people...

No wait, three people...

There are three people here...

Two men and a female.

I'm afraid...

Carly's afraid...

Even Sam's afraid...

"Who are you guys?" I can hear Carly shiver.

"It's all the same." The long-haired person said.

They slowly started to move closer to us.

"Wait right there." Sam spoke up.

"You guys aren't going-"

Suddenly, he picked up Sam and said, "Don't play around with us."

Then, he threw Sam. That's right. S-A-M-! She was about to hit the wall.

Luckily, the person with the orange jacket saved her.

"James, don't do that. We don't want splinters."

James is his name? Okay.

Before anything else happened, Edward rushed in.

"What are you doing here, James?" Edward questioned.

"All we wanted to do is visit your friends." James answered.

"Well, I won't allow you to be this close to them." Edward warned.

"Well then, we'll be going now."

James and his friends left, like he promised.

"Who were those people?" I asked in fear.

"That's not important right now." He answered.

He rushed to Sam and checked her pulse to make sure she was okay.

"Your fine. No injuries. Okay, when the three of you go home with Bella, make sure to be careful. And also, wear this jacket."

He gave Sam the jacket.

"What is this for?" Sam questioned.

"James can't track you down when you put this on. This is just for your protection." Edward replied.

"Thank you very much, Edward." Carly thanked. "Sam, can you make it through the rest of the day?" Carly worried.

"Yeah, I can survive through lunch and the remaining hours of the school day." Sam confirmed.

Still, I had so many questions that I'm too afraid to ask.

What does James want?

Why does Edward know him?

How did Edward get here so fast?

Is James that dangerous?

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Good, there's only one period left...

Wait, where's Edward?

I was only talking to him a minute ago, then he just ran at the other direction.

"Hey Bella." I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Eric.

"Oh, hey Eric." I said.

He continued. "Anyways, I was just showing Freddie around, when he looked at his watch. He said that he was late for 'the show'. Then, he left."

"Well, I was walking Carly and Sam to the cafeteria. Then, Freddie caught up with us. He said that he had to be with us." I explained.

"Ah, okay. At least he found you guys in the halls."

Ten minutes left until lunch.

Since I was wondering about where Edward was, I looked at the sky.

There was only a few clouds on the horizon.

Oh, the bell rang!

"Come on, Bella!" Eric shouted.

I took my backpack and left with Eric.

* * *

(To Freddie's POV)

I hear someone coming.

The doors opened, it's just Bella and Eric.

"Oh, here you are. Okay, I'll be over there with Tyler and Mike. Wanna come?" Eric asked.

"No thanks. I'll be here." I answered.

"Are you guys ok? I heard that someone got hurt." Bella questioned.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us." Carly said.

"Okay, as long as everyone is safe." She ensured. "Oh, Edward, you're here."

"Bella, follow me." Edward took Bella to a far-away table, so no one can hear what he's saying.

* * *

(Back to Bella's POV)

"Is something wrong?" I worried. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"James came in the cafeteria and wanted something. But, don't worry. I gave Sam a jacket, so he can't track the scent." Edward comfirmed.

"I understand. But, should we tell them that you're a vampire?" I replied.

"We'll tell them after-school." He explained.

I nodded and we returned to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.


	3. Freddie's Secret

(Freddie's POV)

After their conversation, they came back to where we are.

"Before we go home, Edward has something to say," Bella reminded.

"Why don't you just sat it now? We're far enough from everybody. They won't hear what you're saying," I suggested.

"Well, if I do, I have no proof. We have to be in the woods to prove my point," Edward explained.

_After School..._

We're in the forest...

The sun is peaking through the trees...

"This is why I brought you here."Edward moved quickly into the sunlight.

I can't believe it...He is sparkling...

"I'm a vampire..." Edward shouted seriously.

"But don't worry, he doesn't want human blood. He only drinks animal blood," Bella confirmed.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

They just stood there...

Amazed and terrified...

"Freddie, go in the sunlight. I want to see if your a vampire," Edward persuaded.

"What? That isn't possible! I can't be a vampire!" Freddie explained. But he still went in the sunlight, anyways.

Believe it or not, he sparkled like Edward did.

"Your a vampire, too," I ensured.

"Freddie, race me to the top of the mountain," Edward demaned.

"Okay, if you say so," Freddie responded.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I started running as fast as I can.

Wow, I never ran this fast in my life...

So fast...

Almost there...

Yes! I'm first!

Wait, where are we? The top of the mountain?

"Race you back down!"

When he said that, we started running down the mountain.

So tired...

Halfway there...

I need to use my hands...

I look like a monkey...Oh, well..

Hey, I'm getting faster..

Am I drooling?

Almost there...

Ha! Ow, I hit my head. So dizzy...

Did...I...just...hit..a...tree...?

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Freddie! Oh no, he's unconscious..

"Edward! He's down!" I shouted.

He ran towards me and Freddie.

He checked Freddie's pulse...

"He's fine. I'll carry him."

He took Freddie and carried him to his car.

"Get in. We need to take care of him," He said.

We went home, and I took care of the rest.

Edward was kind enough to carry Freddie to Bella's room.

"Here. Take care of him, I have to contact Alice," He explained.

"Okay," I replied.

He left the room. Freddie was laying down. I was laying down next to him.

"Freddie, you hit your head pretty hard," I whispered.

I took an ice pack from downstairs and put it on Freddie's head.

I stroke Freddie's hair.

It so soft and silky...

"So...cold..." Freddie murmured.

I don't see any blankets...

"Need...warmth...now..." Freddie whispered.

I have no choice...

I reached in and wrapped my arms around his arms and gave him a warm hug.

His scent...it's so...perfect...His wonderful scent made me admire him.

I relaxed...

He moved his arms and wrapped it around my waist.

"Your...scent...is...unique...It..is...sweet...delightful...amazing..."

He went closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Carly...I love you..."

That's so cute...

He went back to the position he was before.

This time, he went closer to my face.

I closed my eyes. Next thing I know, his lips met mine.

His lips are so soft...and tender... I never knew that his lips are so perfect also...

At first, I was lost in my own mind.

He took his free hand and found its way to the back of my neck.

There's so many things that I didn't know about Freddie.

He broke the kiss.

"Now, will you love me back?" He asked.

"I will," I answered.

I took a deep breath and leaned in for another kiss.

Our lips met again. Who knew that he kissed so good?

Well Sam knows, but I'm not going to ask her.

He broke the kiss again.

"Ah, my...head...it...hurts...so...much..." Freddie said.

"Oh," I felt his head. I felt something. I checked felt his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You're a little sick. You should just lay down and rest." I adviced.

I went down the stairs and saw Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, can you get some medicine for Freddie? He's feeling a lttle sick."

Spencer nodded and drove off.

I went back to Freddie.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer is getting medicine for you," I said.

"Thank...you..." He responded.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I leaned closer to Carly, giving her one last kiss for the day.

I just can't help myself...

Her lips are so...wonderful...

"What was that for?" She asked nicely.

"It's a part of my thank you," I responded.

"Oh Freddie, you're so shy..." I laughed at what Carly said.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Freddie's so nice to me...

I shouldn't have rejected him for being this way...

Suddenly, a girl and Edward came into the room.

"This is Alice, she's part of my family. She's a vampire also," Edward introduced.

Alice checked Freddie's temperature and his pulse.

Then, she froze in her position.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"She's getting a vision," Edward replied.

Edward got some paper and a pencil, gave it to Alice, and she started drawing.

She started to draw a place.

"Dark room...filled with...tables...and mirrors..." Alice explained.

"I'll be back...I'll get Bella," Edward rushed.

After a minute or so, Edward came back with Bella.

"Bella, do you know a place like this?" Edward asked. He pointed to Alice's drawing.

"That looks like my old ballet studio," Bella answered.

"Okay, we don't know what wil happen there. But we will look out for any events that might happen there," Edward suggested.

"Is Freddie okay?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, he's a little sick, but overall, he's fine," I said.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Okay, hey Edward, is the baseball game still on?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait, where's Sam?" Carly wondered.

"She went with Spencer," I replied. "Anyways, we have to go to the field."

Edward drove us to the field that he showed me.

"Here we are. And my family is here also," Edward showed them. "Here's Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and my parents, Dr. Cullen and my mom, Esme Cullen. "


	4. Lost Love

(Freddie's POV)

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

Then, out of nowhere, Spencer and Sam came out of Spencer's car.

"Freddie, here's your medicine. I'll be going now, Sam will stay here," Spencer quickly explained.

Spencer went into his car and drove off.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Hey Carly, Fredwardo," I greeted. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

Suddenly, some sunlight hit Edward. Edward sparkled in the sunlight.

"He's a vampire," Bella reponded.

"Prove it!" I challenged.

The group started to introduced themselves.

"I'm Emmett," the tall teenager said.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl muttered.

"I'm Alice," the short-haired girl politely replied.

"And I'm Jasper," the short-haired boy said.

"That's my parents," Edward finished. "Just call my dad Dr. Cullen, snd just call my mom Mrs. Cullen."

"Let the games begin!" Emmett shouted.

The sunlight faded, Alice was the pitcher, and Rosalie was up.

Fredward, Carly, and I were watching.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Come on, Alice, pitch already!

Whoa, Rosalie hit the baseball hard, but don't worry, I'll get it.

I'm so slow today, gotta get faster...

Rosalie's almost at home base...

Got it! I have to throw it hard and strong.

Catch it, catch it...

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Rosalie's almost here, but the baseball seems to be returning at this direction.

Wait, which one came first? Did Rosalie get here first or did the ball get here first?

I'll just guess. "Um...out..." I responded.

Dr. Cullen is next...

Alice pitches again. Oh, it's flying upwards..

Too late, Emmett already caught it.

"Out!" He screamed.

Jasper's next..

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I stand corrected...

They are vampires. It was Jasper's turn to bat.

Both Rosalie and Dr. Cullen would have made great baseball players.

And Jasper also...

Wow, the baseball landed into the mist that was on the other side of the field.

Ominiously, James and his friends slowly emerged from the mist.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

"Hide behind my family, Sam, your wearing the jacket, right?" Edward questioned.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"That's good. You don't need to hide then."

The James group got closer to Edward's family.

"I think this is yours," the red-eyed person said.

"So, the Cullens are playing a nice game of baseball," James teased.

"Mind if we join?" He asked.

"Sure, we can use three more people," Dr. Cullen responded.

The two strangers left, but James stayed.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Suddenly, a slight breeze blew. James smelled the air.

"You brought a snack."

"Get away from them!" Edward warned.

"Guess the game's over," the red-eyed person said.

"I'll deal with you in Bella's old ballet studio," James reminded me.

"Edward, drive Bella and the others away from here," Dr. Cullen suggested.

Edward walked over to his car and led us to his car.

He drove us away from the field.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"What's happening?" Carly questioned.

"James will try to track you down," I explained. "We have to leave Forks."

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Bella was with me.

_Hours later..._

Carly called Spencer.

"Spencer, I'll be gone for a few days, but don't worry, I'll come back," Carly said to Spencer.

She hung up. "We'll stay here, at this hotel," I said.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Since we're staying at this hotel, I have to call mom.

I took my cellphone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello mom, I'm staying at a hotel..."

"Freddie, that's fine wth me," My mom replied.

"Okay mom, I'll see you in a few days."

I hung up. Then a person called me.

"Hello?" I qestioned.

"Hello Freddie, I took Carly and Sam with me," James said.

"I'll fight you, tonight, at seven." I hung up again.

I went to where Edward was.

"Um, Edward? Can you drive me to the ballet studio?" I asked.

"Sure, are you sure you can take care of James by yourself?" he wondered.

I nodded. He led me to his car again and drove me to Bella's old ballet studio.

It was night when we got there.

He drove off, leaving me at the entrance.

I opened the doors and the whole room was dark.

A room full of mirrors, just like Alice's drawing.

"You're here," James greeted.

"Where's Carly and Sam?" I asked loudly.

"Right here." He took Carly and choked her a little.

"Help...me!" Carly screeched.

"Let her go!" I warned.

"Okay then." He threw Carly upwards.

"Carly!" I shouted.

I jumped up and saved her.

"Go outside, you'll be safe there." She ran off with Sam and she closed the door.

So there I was, in front of James, a strong vampire.

He reached for my arm and tried to spin me around.

He let go of his grip. Ow, my back! It's on!

He went to far this time...

First Carly and then me...

Grrr...

I ran and took him by his neck and slammed him as hard as I can at the wall.

"You are dealing with the wrong person..."I warned him.

"I don't care..." He forced to put down my arm..

I took my free hand and took his arm and threw him to the nearest window/mirror.

After I threw him, he took mirror edges and ran towards me and stabbed me on my legs.

Ah, the pain! But, I have to finish this fight now!

I forced my arm and tried to choke him. Before I got a grab of his neck, he stabbed me again, but this time, he stabbed me on my arm.

Now I can't even move...

Well at least I'm dying for Carly...

I'm losing too much blood, the mirrors edges are so sharp that they got stuck in my flesh.

If I died tonight, that's ok, at least I protected Carly as much as I can.

I think James also stabbed me in my neck also.

I heard a window break, but I don't know if James did that or it was just me imagining things?

I'm just on the floor, dying slowly in my own blood.

Too weak...

Getting unconscious...

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Oh, no. What can possibly happening in there.

I slowly opened the door.

I only see Freddie dying slowly on the floor...

Wait, Freddie?

He went into too much trouble to die like this...

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Now, how to get in there without James knowing.

Oh, I know! By breaking the window with this brick.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Dad, you kow what to do," I whispered.

Emmett broke the window with the brick I gave him and the rest of us climbed in.

"Nice to see you again, James..." I greeted.

"Ah, it's you. Let's settle this here and now," James suggested.

He jumped to the window where I was and took hold of my sweater.

He aimed for the floor and made me crash into a mirror.

I took each of his arms and locked him into a wall.

I bit his neck and ripped his whole skin off.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I went to Freddie and checked his wounds.

The mirror edges are in there pretty deep.

I slowly took them out. As I was pulling out the mirror edge that was in Freddie's legs, he moaned and groaned.

"Sorry, but it'll hurt a little bit, but you'll live," I said to Freddie.

There's also a mirror edge on his neck.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

After Edward ripped out part of James' neck, Jasper and I moved him near a fire that we made earlier.

"You're so dead," I said to James.

"You won't like this, but you deserve it," Jasper explained.

I pushed into the roaring fire and he burned there.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

I pushed the doors and ran toward Freddie.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Alice.

"He's going to feel a lot of pain, but his wounds are going to recover someday," she ensured.

"That's good. I still can't believe that he went through all of this because he loves me..." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"We have to get him to the nearest hospital..."

Alice called Edward and he carried Freddie to his car.

I hope he's still alive...

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

What? Where am I?

"Freddie...Freddie..." I voice called my name.

I opened my eyes and saw my mom.

"Freddie, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom," I responded.

"Okay then, Carly wants to talk to you, so I'll just be outside the hall."

My mom left the room and Carly sat on a chair that was near me.

"Why did you go through all that trouble?" She asked.

"You could have lost your life," I explained.

"You got stabbed in the leg, in your arm, and at the back of your neck," She responded.

"If I died tonight, that would be fine because you would have understood that I love you," I replied.

"Aw, Freddie, I love you too!" She giggled.

"You do?" I wondered.

"Yes, I always have..."


End file.
